The Musical Life of Harry Potter
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: Here is my songfic series for the iPod Challenge. Written by Lily!
1. Birth:The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald

**Hey y'all. Here is my first ever attempt at the iPod challenge. I was inspired by SammyxRaquel's iPod challenge about Hermione. So here is mine about Harry. It's my first, so its not very good...**

Birth  
(Song: The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald)

_The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down  
Of the big lake they call Gitche Gumee  
The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead  
When the skies of November turn gloomy_

With a load of iron ore - 26,000 tons more  
Than the Edmund Fitzgerald weighed empty  
That good ship and crew was a bone to be chewed  
When the gales of November came early

The ship was the pride of the American side  
Coming back from some mill in Wisconsin  
As the big freighters go it was bigger than most  
With a crew and the Captain well seasoned.

Concluding some terms with a couple of steel firms  
When they left fully loaded for Cleveland  
And later that night when the ships bell rang  
Could it be the North Wind they'd been feeling.

The wind in the wires made a tattletale sound  
And a wave broke over the railing  
And every man knew, as the Captain did, too,  
Twas the witch of November come stealing.

The dawn came late and the breakfast had to wait  
When the gales of November came slashing  
When afternoon came it was freezing rain  
In the face of a hurricane West Wind

When supper time came the old cook came on deck  
Saying fellows it's too rough to feed ya  
At 7PM a main hatchway caved in  
He said fellas it's been good to know ya.

The Captain wired in he had water coming in  
And the good ship and crew was in peril  
And later that night when his lights went out of sight  
Came the wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald.

Does anyone know where the love of God goes  
When the waves turn the minutes to hours  
The searchers all say they'd have made Whitefish Bay  
If they'd put fifteen more miles behind her.

They might have split up or they might have capsized  
They may have broke deep and took water  
And all that remains is the faces and the names  
Of the wives and the sons and the daughters.

Lake Huron rolls, Superior sings  
In the ruins of her ice water mansion  
Old Michigan steams like a young man's dreams,  
The islands and bays are for sportsmen.

And farther below Lake Ontario  
Takes in what Lake Erie can send her  
And the iron boats go as the mariners all know  
With the gales of November remembered.

In a musty old hall in Detroit they prayed  
In the Maritime Sailors' Cathedral  
The church bell chimed, 'til it rang 29 times  
For each man on the Edmund Fitzgerald.

The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down  
Of the big lake they call Gitche Gumee  
Superior, they say, never gives up her dead  
When the gales of November come early.

Harry James Potter. He had entered the world at 11:50pm, on July 31st. But something told the nurse at St. Mungo's that this child had a terrible future ahead of him. There was this terrible sense in her that if this child had been born 15 minutes later, his fate would have been safe.

Being gifted in prophecy, she told the parents this. They cast her warning aside like it was nothing.

But they never forgot what the nurse had said as it was terribly confirmed by none other than Albus Dumbledore. He told them of the prophecy. Where it told of the one who could defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. One who would be born as the seventh month, July, was at its end. If Harry had been born but 15 minutes later, he would have been born in August, and the prophecy wouldn't have been applicable. His mother fell into a chair and gasped out,

"Where has the love of God gone now? Why us?"

**What did you think? Reviews make me happy...and you will recieve a mention in the next part of the musical life of Harry Potter...**


	2. First Day of School: People Watching

**Ok, day two of the ipod challenge. For some reason, I didn't get any reviews(glares at computer screen), so I thought I'd add another chapter to see if I can get more. (hint hint reader). Anyway, here's harry's first day of school.**

First Day of School

(Song: People Watching)

_Well I'm just people watching  
The other people watching me  
And we're all people watching  
The other people watching we  
We're as lonely as we wanted to be  
We're all as lonely as we wanted to be  
Just as lonely as we wanted to be  
I'm just you, you're just me  
But it's only true if we believe  
Well there really ain't no use in stopping  
What nobody never told me not to do  
So I'll keep people watching, watching me now  
Finding my way back to you  
We're as lonely as we wanted to be  
We're all as lonely as we wanted to be  
I'm just as lonely as I wanted to be  
I'm just you, you're just me  
But it's only true if we believe  
I see so many people going so many ways  
People passing by, they got nothing to say  
All on our own, just watching and confused  
If nobody told me what to do  
I can't stop breaking all the rules  
And I'm just people watching  
The other people watching me  
We're all people watching  
The other people watching we  
We're as lonely as we wanted to be  
We're not so lonely as we wanted to be  
I'm just as lonely as I wanted to be  
Not so lonely  
Lonely, lonely, lonely_

Harry Potter stood on Platform 9 ¾, looking at all the wizards and witches around him. He really, in all honesty, had no idea what to do. This was a completely new world to him. He got onto the train because he couldn't think what else he would be supposed to do. He started people-watching, to pass his time. Aunt Petunia had told him not to do so many things, but fortunately, people-watching wasn't one of them.

He realized he wasn't the only one. There was a bushy haired brunette taking in her surroundings with wide eyes. He wasn't the only lonely one. But he guessed everyone was as lonely as they wanted. It was all in their power.

There are so many people, going all over the place, going in more directions than Harry thought was possible on a train. And none of these people had anything to say to him. Everyone, even those surrounded by friends seemed on their own, confused, and on there watching. And no one, not even Hagrid had told him what to do, so how could he possibly not break all the rules? But then, a red haired boy with a long nose walked into the compartment.

**So, what did you think? I'm waiting for reviews (hint hint reader) and I have no life right now so please review! I'll PM you and look up your profile and review ALL your stories if you review me!**


End file.
